


Past and Future

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Mad Men, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford catches up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

"That's all I can tell you," Don said. "The world's gone on without me, you know that."

"We know," Crawford said. "But you know their mindset as well as anyone."

"Hell," the older man said, putting down his Scotch, "I helped sell their organization, though they kept that from all of us at the time. We should never have let the door open to those--"

"It's done now," Crawford said gently. "And we'll finish them. How's Mother?"

"Sally's fine," he said. "You take care of yourself."

Crawford nodded, dropped a handful of bills on the table, and left the restaurant.


End file.
